Craving Flesh
by adatenoway
Summary: Bella is dumped.Instead of falling into depression she falls in love. A love where pain is hand in hand with pleasure.Many will be against them but will Seth and Bella come out of this mess together or against one another? What happens wen a strange man..
1. Word of the day: Interaction

**I HAVE DESIDED THAT I WANT TO REVISE MY STORY. I DIDN'T LIKE THE DIRECTION IT WAS STARTING TO GO IN SO. YEAH. FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THIS STORY I WANT TO SAY THAT IT HAS A SIMLIAR THEME JUST NOT AS FAST AND WAS WRITTEN 10 TIMES better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella pov<strong>

Edward, as much as I hate to admit was right. He was doing me a favor by leaving me. I see now that our relationship wasn't healthy and that I was blinded by my selfishness to outlive my expiration date. Who

wants to live forever? Who am I trying to fool? I want to live forever with the one that I am happy with, if I ever do find that someone. Jacob. I haven't seen him in almost four months. It seems that he left and

hasn't come back. Leah and Jacob left. I guess he just couldn't wait. He lied to me but then again I never expected him to keep that promise, how could I have. I betrayed him by choosing Edward, what did I expect?

That everything would pick right back up to the time when he loved me? He couldn't have waited for me for forever, even though he promised? I can never love him as he wants me to so I guess it was for the best.

Yeesh, I am more tired than usual and it's only eight. It could be that I have finally worn myself out. I guess I'll head off to bed early. What a lame waste of time. Nothing to do but sleep and weep and moan and

groan about lost time too much time. Why the hell did I want to live forever and never be able to get a good night's rest?

**third person POV**

Feeling Jacob's strong back under her fingers the women groans in anticipation. His skin hard yet soft slick with perspiration beneath her fingers drew her in. His sweat and hers mixing together as they rubbed their

bodies against one another's in unison as they slowly became one. Gasps and whispers of love rolled through the air as words of lover's were exchanged and moans quickly took their place. The anticipation never

leaving only building up to the climax as the soft slapping of bodies quickly turned into out of control clapping. Skin meeting skin as eyes connected to those of the other caused both to go over. Screams and a groan

mixed together to create music of their own. As sweet Eskimo kisses were exchanged as the heart rate slowly relaxed into the healthy rhythm that only those alive will have.

**Jake's Pov**

We left.

We needed a break.

A break we both needed.

But we'll come back.

In two months time when all is hopefully fine we'll come back to those who we love and will face those who hurt us the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It's been four months, 7 days and 7hours since Jacob left. Not a word or a whisper. I have been hanging out more and more at Sue's house. My dad and Sue are dating though of late their relationship has become

strained. I haven't seen Seth in a while. Now that I think about it I haven't seen him since Jacob left. Well I have seen him but only in glimpses and a couple of shots of his back. Seth is what most people would call

silent. His eyes seem to leer at me as I pass and his pitch black pupils seem to follow me where ever I go. I'm the girl who used and abused Jacob, the leech lover, the pale face. Everyone blames the weak and cruel

little human who ruined the pack and future alpha, but Seth he doesn't say anything.

Sue doesn't seem to be worried about Seth. Seth seems fine yet with his quietness and the way he always looks angry seems to tell everyone to stay away, yet he draws me in. He has this air of dominance and an

aurora that says he's lethal. He's the silent brooding type, well almost just not so broodish. He seems to be too old for his age. He has an understanding that only a man in his prime would understand. I feel bad

because I was partly to blame. Since the time Jacob and Leah left he seems to have grown up, though I can't understand if that's a good or bad thing.

I would have at one time or another taken total blame for what has happened but I can't. Yes I made a mistake. Everyone's does and to just blame me when both Leah and Jacob chose to leave and desert their

family is not right. They left of their own free will.

Today seems to be filled with unbridled tension. Seth has been nicer than normal. He's done things for me without me having to ask but today seems different. It seems as if we are all waiting for something to

happen. Charlie left but not before I noticed him watching me and Seth. After Charlie left for work Seth sat down at the table after making me breakfast and started reading the newspaper that Charlie left behind. He

was silent as usual but every couple of minutes he would look my way to see what I was doing. Clumsy and incompetent me I can't open up the stupid banana. After ten minutes passed of me trying Seth quickly

takes the banana from my hand only to give it back peeled 12 seconds later. Seth's eyes seemed so sharp they literally seemed to be able to cut through my body and read the secrets I didn't even know I myself

contained within me. Sue looks at me with knowing eyes a blush to take over my body. Seth's head immediately turns to look as his mother and he flashes a full blown smile. That smile was rare and it seemed to

pop out at the most random moments.

"Seth Sam wants you to come over to his house when you are able to. The pack is meeting there and Emily is cooking."

Seth simply nodded turned back around in his seat and continued on reading the newspaper. I quickly finished off my bacon and leaned back in my seat to stare outside. My knees pulled up tight against my chest

and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around them, pulling them even closer. Lonesomeness seemed to envelope me. I felt Seth's stare yet I couldn't find it in myself to care. The sun caressed my skin in a kiss as if to

remind me of how it would have missed me. To be able to feel the sun's life pulse through you and heat your body is truly a gift.

* * *

><p>Sue left 5 seconds ago, leaving me and Seth alone. Stilling sitting by the window I feel relaxed. I can't help but smile as I feel Seth's arms wrap around me. Seth and I have a comfortable yet uncomfortable<p>

relationship. I don't mind his closeness or his touching me but what I am nervous about is his eyes. His eyes bore into yours and are able to pick out what you try to hide deep inside. His overly hot arms cause me to

sigh for I find comfort in them. His calm presence seems to lull me into a state of laziness. Seth. His scent enters my nose as I breathe the scent of the outdoors. He smells of grass and sunshine, trees and the water

from a stream, so manly yet fresh.

I giggle as his nose rests at the juncture where my neck meets my head, his breath tickling my skin. His arms tighten around my stomach as he growls playfully in my neck causing me to giggle some more. The

weird trembles of the growl reverberating through my body cause me to laugh in delight. This is the most interaction that Seth has shown with me and I must admit after the pack abandoned all interaction with me

leaving me with no friends this is fun. It's fun to have somebody to interact with.

Seth lifts me up so that he is carrying me. Letting out a sharp shriek I hold onto Seth's broad shoulders so as not to fall. I feel us bouncing so I open my eyes only to close them again as I drop from Seth's arms.

Waiting for my body to meet the hard floor I brace myself, I let out a yelp as I meet …softness? Opening my eyes again I see that I'm in a room. A room that I haven't seen before. Painted a mixture between green

and dark green the room reminded me of the forest. There were even brown streaks of all sizes and lengths that reminded me of tree trunks. Every counter top was covered with plants, not flowers. The walls had

potted bushes and tall trees against it. Vines were climbing up the wall and all over the ceiling, which was painted a light blue. It was beautiful. I looked up at Seth only to see him staring down at me intently

gouging my reaction.

But that's all he got to do because the next thing I know there's a bang on the door and it Sam telling Seth to hurry up and come for the pack meet. His eyes still burn in to mine, and I give a slight nod of my head,

he seemed to sag and then straighten as he became menacing all over again. His guard back up as he silently left the room. My eyes follow as he leaves and walks down the stairs to go only to see the hard glare off

Sam. Growing balls I never knew I had I got up looked Sam straight in his eyes and closed Seth's bedroom door in his face.


	2. Deep love? & Nightmares?

To be honest I don't know where or how I want to proceed with this particular story. I do know that I want to make a second chapter (I wrote this before I wrote the second chapter). So it may be a little ruff and it may be pulled out for revisions. Sorry. Sort of and I hope you enjoy my pain and blood.

Leah's Pov

His hands roam over my body like those on a piano. Each key strung to a nerve, playing it in a sequence that makes me want to burst. Every touch creates a melody somewhere within me. My voice sings while his body produces the beat with which I seem to feel heat. Heat, that travels from my core, creating streaks of indescribable pleasure that course out through my body and into his. His pleasure blends with mine, allowing both of us to climb the ladder of pleasure and like a bomb, explode. And like that it's over. Not that it wasn't satisfying but that, that one moment where you tumble over the edge those few seconds where you can't decipher where his body starts and where yours ends, that moment where you experience what true love brings. Like that it's over and you're left to start over, but I guess it's the greatest gift the world could give.

Bella's Pov

The spot where Edward once took me to, I finally found. The place where he first showed me how beautiful he was in the sun, I thought I lost. I have found what I have once thought to be lost, yet what I searched for is no longer in what I have once lost but now found. The beauty that once survived with in this magical place is now gone. The life it gave to those under its spell has now diminished and what is left leaves me to believe this place is a close cousin of hell. Goose bumps grace me with their presence as a cold wind licks at the back of my neck, almost like a soft caress from hands that belong to the dead. I need to leave, for this place has changed for the worst and what once felt like a piece of heaven is now a cage that locks me inside against my will. No peace will be found and all that is great will not rise to see the next day for it has suffered under the fire of all that is not well. I need to escape for the walls of my cage are slowly closing in and what I believed to be beautiful has turned into shapes of those who follow the law of immorality and carry out acts of transgression.

I run, I swear I run. I run from the past and I run through the present but the future I am unable to escape to. For what lies there is even scarier then hell's demons on my heels. I have to stop and stay where I am, for I am human and like a petty human I am scared. My fear now takes my place and races through the walls with in my body. I am frozen where I stand, like I am frozen in the guilt that I have been given. No, not guilt but its brother and sister fault and responsibility, have been forced upon me by those who have no one else t blame, not even themselves. A heat surrounds me and I am suddenly melted and released from the icy grip of fear. I run, and I run through the present and unlike the last time I keep running. I run all the way home into the arms of my future.

Waking up my dark brown eyes connect to those of dark chocolate and flecks of green.

Seth.


	3. yours

Jacob's Pov

Her body listens to my command and obeys my every demand. She has submitted to me and that's how it's supposed to be. She's the female and I am the male, the most dominant between the two. She may argue with me and pretend all she wants that she is in charge but in the end no matter how much she pretends, no matter how many times she's on top I'll always be the boss. She has accepted that to a degree enough to respect me though in her head I know she curses me. But in order for our relationship to work and last eventually she will have to accept me as I am.

Bella

Seth.

His hands were wrapped around my waste and his face was super close. His lips both luscious but manly called to me. My eyes couldn't help but dart from them to his eyes over and over again. He's the very definition of sin. His stubble gave him a rough edge and his eyes were so dark that they made him look hard and mysterious. Something inside of me knows I should be disturbed that he is in my room and the fact that he looks so edible that I want to lick him is not right but…. Little oh Bella can't hold her emotions in check. Seth was all muscle and the darkness seemed to draw him in. Then something just clicked. I leaned my head closer to his so that our lips were a whisper apart and waited. After several seconds I saw a smirk come over his features and he stayed extra still.

"Bella you know that the day you kiss me is the day you mate me?" What the hell? Mate? For life?

"You see Bella once I've tasted those lips of yours you'll be mine, and of course I'll be yours."


	4. jumping free

I swear that anybody who says that today is only 73 degrees is a liar. It feels as if my skins going to melt off. My body is so hot that I'm sweating bullets and my armpits ate my deodorant twice. Those lips running over my breasts sent a scorching heat down South. A strangled moan came from my mouth only to be released into empty air. Those eyes full of primal lust turn black as his hips thrust against mine. Those lips, oh those lips that travel down to my most sacred spot lick the most secretive of spots, drawing out my moans and screams of pleasure. It's so hot I can feel my body slowly burning me from inside, out. Feeling nauseous and mentally unstable I sat down at the table in the kitchen. The sun kissing my skin only subdued me to more torture as the warmth felt like that of the being that I dreamed of. That smile that said he was up to no good seemed to make me wet in an area that said a women was aroused.

Trying to hold in the moans I nearly win except I just happened to look up to see Seth.

With no shirt.

Seth has no shirt on and he has a freaking eight pack, an eight pack that has tiny drops of water running down over their hard edges. Hold it Bella. But I can't, a moan slips through my closed lips. Shit. Throwing my head quickly into my hands I sighed.

"Sumth'n wrong?" His voice nearly took me over the edge. It was so manly. It was deep and gravely in just the right way, a way that allowed his voice to ghost down your body and caress you with vibrations that sizzled the nerves, driving you crazy. You could hear and understand him just fine yet his voice hit a spot deep inside that made you to beg for sexual pleasures. Shit.

"It's too hot in here, I feel as if my skin's melting. We need an air conditioner." Feeling the heat of his body beckon my body made me take in a deep whimpery breath. I nearly scream in delight as his chest pushes against my back only for him to kneel next to me and whisper in my ear.

"Now Bella are you sure it's the heat from the sun or is there something else you're heated about?"

He chuckled, a chuckle that then went from him and into me causing trembles of pleasure to rock through my core. A moan again slipped out. Damn.

Quickly getting up I ran to the sink trying to quickly busy myself. I started to wash the dishes only to have a big sun tanned hand cut the water off.

"Seth?" Hands went around my waist and hips pushed into my back. Something hard rammed into the crack of my ass. Another moan slipped from my now open lips and this one couldn't be covered up as a moan of grief from the heat.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything." His deep voice whispered into my ear sending shivers down my body. His breath breathed against my skin and I couldn't help but bend my neck to the side giving him access to it. Those hands traveled up my spine and gripped my breasts, fingers tweaking my nipples. His member rigid and hard began short hard thrust against my butt. That was turning me on even more than I already was and I was almost on the edge that I wanted so badly to jump off. So I did.


	5. Notification

After having read a review that was sent in 2012 on a story I realized that I am not consistent. I neglect my writings and then come back only to change the whole thing. So I have made a deal, with a friend. If I write a chapter a week for any story then I may have a piece of cake. You know those individually cut pieces of cake that they sell for your convenience, delish. And when I actually finish a story…. Well we haven't gotten that far yet. Anyway that's my deal.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up at 5 to make sure that I could make the bread for tonight's dinner. Walking down to the kitchen after having showered and dressed I began to prepare the recipe.

An hour passed and I moved on to the planning of the meat that I would be preparing for tonight's dinner. I had some meat but the rest I would have to buy and it would need to thawed and then cooked. I could probably cook most of it in the oven and the rest I could put on the grill. I could only probably cook half of it at a time. Seasonings. I would need more seasonings as well as side dishes. Lets see… I could make some cakes, cookies, salad, potatoes, and Seth loved fruit so I could cut some of that up.

I ran down to the store and took over two hours picking up everything I needed and finding the coupons. The pack was expensive when they ate individually but together they could eat you out of a house, home, and paycheck. I had to cart around two and a half carts of groceries that each had piles of food recklessly over piling the edges. Me balancing and driving is not the easiest of things, how I survived without having any of it falling out of my cart I don't know, but I did. To say the cashier was not happy was a little of an understatement but the manager helped me with the carts of bags of groceries to my car and wished me to come again. I bet he did.

Finally coming home I had to have been around 11:00 and I still hadn't started cooking. So I filled both sides of the sinks with water so that the meat could thaw out. I threw some water in some pots and as I waited I scrubbed and diced the potatoes. After the pots were full of potatoes I began to work on the dessert so that they could bake and then I could work on the meat.

I heard the front door open at around 2:12 and looked up to see…..


	7. Chapter 7

Seth. My eyes do not meet Seth's as he walks through the door from his day of watching. He's been out watching a lot lately. His eyes meet mine and I can't seem to look him in the eye. My eyes cast down and I hear a long tired sigh release from the deep depths of his belly. I can see his head shake gently from his shadow on the ground. He walks up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom, to sleep. It seems that I am talking more and more to his shadow than I am him. Ever since that night I can't seem to be in the same room as him for more than seconds at a time. I know that Sue and Charlie are beginning to think that something is up.

Anger wells up within me in a short outburst of rebellion, rebellion that I do not deserve because I have no reason to be mad at anything. People have the right to their own opinions. I am not the one to sway another out of their judgment simply because I feel that I have been wronged for then I would just be them and they me. Switching spots is not what I want. I want understanding and acceptance as well a sense of reality and perspective.

The pack was coming over. Seth decided to invite them here to his house for the pack meeting. The pack, because they can't stand me usually hold the meetings at Sam's house. But Seth decided to hold it here and I was to cook. Sue was out of town and I was the only one who could cook besides Emily, but Sam wouldn't allow Emily anywhere near me. I was a threat in his mind and the fact that he held a human as a threat made me want to laugh from the irony. What did I do? All I did is tell a person no and because I exercised my right to speak my mind they deserted me.

I had been working for about two hours when there was a knock on the door. I had to answer since I heard the shower on upstairs. Opening the door I was greeted to whole pack's eyes and faces contorted in anger and disgust.


	8. useless

They were all sitting in the living room talking about everything that needed to be done. At first that had talked in whispers until Paul had to basically yell that he wasn't going to stay if we had to be mindful of the leech lover's feelings. How nice Paul is to care over my well being. I was in the kitchen, finishing up serving all of dinner while the pack talked. Seth said little and only spoke when he was asked a question that needed more than a nod yes or a shake no.

The food was done and ready to be eaten. Nervously I began to walk to the living room. By the time I got to the doorway of the living room all was quite. The pack and the imprints were all glaring at me, waiting. Looking down at the ground I gathered my breath and blew it out.

"Dinner is ready." With that I shuffled back quickly to the corner of the kitchen by the sink away from the food. I waited and waited and waited some more. They didn't come to eat. They kept talking and then the meeting was adjourned. I watched as they each got up and filed into the hall. I could see them from the kitchen door. They didn't look back and left the house. Paul came into the kitchen and the hope that someone would eat had risen and soared. I smiled and gave a nod of appreciation and watched him grab a spoon and take a spoon full of cubed meat chew and then spit, spray it all over the top of the food. My smile shot down and my eyes began to tear. He gave me a smile and turned to leave only to turn back.

"Tastes like shit." He then left.


	9. Chapter 9

All I could stare at was his back as I felt my knees touch the floor of the kitchen. I didn't want to make peace with them or anything in exchange for the food. I just thought they would be hungry. They didn't have to look at me or treat me any different I just wanted to know that they ate something good. I just wanted them to eat. That was it. I didn't think that they would leave it. My searched around the kitchen at all the tabletops filled with plates of food.

My body shivered and drained itself of any heat. My shoulders hunched over my knees and my hands on top of my head I let go of heavy sobs. They racked my body in trembles and they stole my breath away from me. I couldn't breathe. Rage filled me from head to toe leading to my fist fisting and flying out.

I don't remember much of what happened but when I woke up I was hot. I was burning up. Looking around I found that I was laying down on a floor that looked as if a food fight had occurred. Looking down my body I saw a tan hand that was wrapped around me. Seth.

It all came back. Seth had come and put his arms around me. But I hadn't wanted complacency I wanted wild, I wanted out. I remember my I had stopped my screams by biting the hell out of my knuckles only to have Seth remove them. He sat us down and fed us food that Paul had not spit on and when we were done he through the leftovers across to the other side of the kitchen. The glass had broke and after that it was multiple images of plates being destroyed and food thrown everywhere. The only thing left untouched was the peach cobbler. Seth love Peach cobbler.

After that Seth had lain down on the ground and opened his arms so that I could lay on them. I remember that I did and as I fell asleep he whispered in my ear

" He's coming back for us Bella. Just wait. He's coming for us"


	10. Chapter 10

**I have decided to pull these stories because I have not worked on them for sol long. I am going to fix them and then resubmit them. As of right now they dont seem to be going anywhere. Sorry about the long delay. I do have a new story out that I have started and will continue as I finish fixing these old ones. ****_A Lifetime _****is the new story's name.**


End file.
